La hija prodiga
by ElY BrOdY
Summary: LA HIJA PRODIGA REGRESA A SU CASA, DESPUES DE CAMINAR Y CAMINAR, POR MUCHOS CAMINOS REGRESA A CASA PARA ENCONTRARSE CON LA REALIDAD
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo uno: Buenas noches...

"Buenas noches"

Buenas noches.

El sueño apretado

No más lágrimas por la mañana

Yo estaré aquí

Y cuando decimos buenas noches,

Seca sus ojos

Porque dijimos buenas noches,

Y no adiós.

Dijimos buenas noches Y no adiós

Esto fue lo que dije mientras veía sus cadáveres que yacían aquel día, nos tomaron por sorpresa, a todos, niños, mujeres, hombres. Esa tarde luchamos contra la adversidad, contra un ejercito invencible, todos se fueron, fue una lucha que solo nos trajo muerte, y ahora mi pueblo desaparecido, me ve desde lo lejos. Como añorando regresar a su poderío, como creyendo que todo fue un mal sueño, pero viendo a la ves que lo han perdido todo, y que solo dos sobrevivieron.

Mi nombre es Tinania, y soy una elfa, y, aunque este no haya sido mi pueblo natal. Al igual sentí su dolor, al igual lo perdí todo nada quedo después de aquel infame ataque.

Nosotros somos, o mas bien éramos, un pueblo pacifico, que no tenia mucho afán por la guerra, mas bien nos agradaba la tranquilidad.

En esos tiempos de guerra, no había ningún momento de tranquilidad, nosotros habíamos hecho hasta lo imposible para mantenerlos al margen de la situación, pero siempre alertas, para así ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Esa tarde el sol rojo anunciaba que se había derramado sangre, pero a nosotros, no se nos hacia extraño, ya que en esos tiempos aciagos nadie se extrañaba de ver un solo rojo, lo que no sabíamos es que ese sol rojo era el augurio de nuestra propia muerte.

Nuestros esfuerzos fueron inútiles, uno por uno fueron cayendo, mis amigos, mis hermanos y hermanas, los recuerdos pesan, las imágenes me torturan.

Había sangre por todos lados, y yo buscaba a alguna cara conocida, pero solo encontraba cadáveres, mis amigos muertos... fue entonces cuando pareció que vi a alguien moverse, me dirigí a lo que a lo lejos parecía un hombre, me acerque hacia el y lo vi era Lebryn , la persona de la que había estado enamorada toda la vida, mi amor, corri hacia el.

Lebryn, ¿Eres tu?- pregunte incrédula, el movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, estaba muy herido, decidí llevarlo a mi casa que no había sido dañada por los orcos. Trate de curar sus heridas, pero supe que era inútil.

Yo juraba que jamás regresaría a aquel lugar, pero en estas circunstancias no había otra opción, tenia que regresar, regresar a donde vine, de donde me fui agobiada por la perfección de mi vida, tenia que regresar a casa, ver a mi padre, y a mis 3 hermanos, sabía a que esa era la única manera de curarlo.

Pero de ninguna manera quería regresar a ese lugar, así que tendría que cerciorarme bien, que sus heridas podían, ser curadas por mi, después de mucho intentar decidí que solamente en ese lugar se podían curar sus heridas.

Por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, si el moría todo se iría con el, recuerdo cuándo lo conocí, el era tan perfecto, su cabello negro brillaba, y su piel, que, siempre ha sido demasiado blanca, se veía aun mas pálida con la luz del sol, nos enamoramos desde la primera vez que nos vimos, y justo por eso tuve que huir de mi lugar de origen, sabia que el jamás seria aceptado, y también sabia que jamás podríamos ser felices, por lo menos no con tanta gente demostrándonos que no.

Recuerdo cuando ambos partimos hacia diferentes lugares, buscando un lugar para estar juntos. Al fin lo encontramos, y ahora lo miro destrozado mientras preparo todo para irnos. Se que no te agradara la idea, pero yo te quiero a mi lado, susurro mientras te veo se que agonizas pero sabes que tratare de ayudarte.

Entonces teniendo ya todo me decidí a partir, el camino seria largo. Y probablemente Lebryn podría morir durante el trayecto, esa idea recorría mi mente en cada instante de este.

¿Cómo seria recibida, eso también me lo pregunte durante todo el camino, teníamos quehacer una parada, y vi una casa a lo lejos, talvez ahí me ayudarían a curar a Lebryn.

¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunte mientras tocaba la puerta, sabia que el me recibiría bien...- ¡Tinania! – el dijo con sorpresa, me abrazo, y trato de hacer de este un momento muy largo – No tengo tiempo para esto Legolas- el me vio, supo lo que pasaba, y fijo sus ojos verdes en mi, solo para estar seguro de que lo que decía era cierto, yo solo asentí.

¿ Cuanto tiempo llevan viajando?- pregunto el, mientras veía las heridas de Lebryn, yo no le contestaba nada, en realidad no podía reaccionar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lebryn. El me hizo una seña de que saliéramos de la habitación.

Va a estar bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa- dijo el con un tono cansado – bien sabes que el lo único que tengo- replique yo, el se dirigió a mi toco mi frente- vaya, eso no se ve nada bien- dijo el señalando mi herida, de inmediato comenzó a curarme, pero yo parecía ausente, y eso llamaba su atención- Supongo que ya sabes a donde debes ir ¿verdad, mira Tinania, mi medicina es buena, pero la de tu hogar es mejor- termino por decir el alejándose hacia una mesita, yo cuando oí la palabra hogar salte de la silla en la que me encontraba para encararlo – Mi hogar esta lejos de aquí, destruido, y nadie fue en nuestra ayuda- le dije mientras lo golpeaba, el me tomo en sus brazos y dijo que me tranquilizara – Tu varadero hogar, a ese me refiero, tu padre te necesita- dijo el mientras se dirigía a el cuarto de Lebryn.

El me había dicho que descansara, así que lo hice, y ahí en esa silla tome un largo sueño, que me pareció el mas largo de mi vida, cuando me levante, ya era otro día y la platica con Legolas me había hecho reflexionar, y ya había decidió mi camino, talvez era mi hora de regresar.


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha from México

Bueno primero comenzare por responder a mis 2 amables lectoras:

_**Firts-ayanami**: hola! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, y no para nada me molesta una pequeña critica constructiva, y creo que tienes razón, tratare de ser un poco mas descriptiva y narrar mas las situaciones, me parecería buena idea que revisaras este capitulo y me digas si mejore, empeore, etc, eso me seria de gran ayuda_

_**Andraya TheLat:** Aloha! Bueno gracias por ser mi fan #1 yo también soy la tuya, bueno espero que el capitulo 2 sea de tu agrado_

Bueno ahora si a la historia

La platica que había tenido con Legolas una noche antes, me hizo reflexionar, pensar, que, aunque hacia 5 años que no veía a mi familia, y ellos de alguna manera tenían que extrañarme, además era tiempo para aceptar lo que ya había vivido, era tiempo de que todos aceptaran mis ideas, de que todos se hicieran a la idea de que ya no era la hermana menor a la que había de molestar, si no que mi madurez era igual o superior a la de ellos.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo, te puedo ayudar, uno nunca sabe con que se va a encontrar e el camino- dijo Legolas sacándome de mis absortos pensamientos –No- dije yo con un tono autoritario, decidí suavizarlo mas ya que el me había ayudado mucho – Disculpa, pero creo que ya has hecho bastante por mi Legolas, siempre estaré agradecida- mientras decía esto, me dirigía a el cuarto de Lebryn, así podría revisar si la situación ya estaba bajo control, por lo menos lo suficiente como para llegar a mi "hogar", pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Legolas me detuvo -¿ No podrías quedarte, solamente esta noche, mañana partirías con la mañana, y seguramente Lebryn ya estará mejor para entonces- dijo el, yo sabia que algo me ocultaba, su verdad no estaba completa, sus ojos me escondían algo, el no me miraba a la cara. – Legolas¿qué es lo que me escondes¿Qué es lo que no me dices¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos?- le dije, el no respondía, pero era mas que obvio que algo me ocultaba, el prefirió salir, y yo decidí no seguirlo, preferí ver a Lebryn.

Legolas caminaba reflexionando sobre Lebryn, el sabia que Tinania haría todo por el, ella haria todo con tal de verlo con vida, entonces...

¿Cómo decirle a Tinania que Lebryn iba a morir de todas maneras, que ni toda la medicina elfica junta podría cura las heridas que Lebryn tenia¿Cómo explicarle que la razón que la había mantenido lejos de su familia durante 5 años nunca mas podría estar con ella?

Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, el no quería lastimarla, ya que desde siempre la había amado y lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal, así que decidió inventarle que el camino no era seguro, y que se deberían quedar mas tiempo, Legolas no quería imaginar que seria de Tinania si Lebryn moría en el camino, talvez ella volvería a ser la de antes, y eso no era lo que el deseaba, pero talvez, solo talvez, esta vez, el debería hacer lo que ella deseaba no lo que el creía correcto

Siguió caminando, y se decidió por cortar algunas flores que luego llevaría a Tinania, talvez estas la harían sentir mejor, el sabia que nada la haría sentir mejor, sabia que si Lebryn moría nada la haría sentir bien, se dirigió a las flores y empezó a cortar, cada flor que cortaba era una pregunta mas, el remordimiento de haberle mentido a Tinania crecía mientras seguía cortando, pero estaba consiente de que era una manera de mantenerla en su casa, por lo menos hasta que lo peor pasara, auque el también sabia, que si ella se quedaba hasta que Lebryn muriera, ella jamás regresaría con su familia, no lo haría porque probaría, que de cierta manera había cometido un error, que su padre tenia la razón, que era cierto que lo único que le esperaba era la muerte, ella siendo una persona orgullosa, jamás captaría que esta vez no tenia la razón, al decir que su amor por un simple mortal era mas poderoso que cualquier otra cosa.

Legolas comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, debía decirle la verdad a Tinania, y talvez, ella cegada por su orgullo llevaría a Lebryn con su familia, y talvez con mucha suerte podrían retrasar su muerte.

¿Cómo te sientes?- aunque la respuesta era mal, aun así me atreví a preguntarle.a imagen de su cuerpo golpeado por la batalla, su rostro no era el mismo, y creo que en realidad no me estaba escuchando, sus ojos miraban hacia la ventana mientras yo pensaba que estaba muerto, no pueden imaginar la dicha que sentí cuando volteo a verme – Debí de haber muerto en ese mismo campo, junto a mis hermanos, Tinania¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- dijo el con una voz entrecortada, yo no había entendido el porque de su dolor, pero verlo de esa manera me hacia sentir culpable ¿ Y si en realidad era cierto que su destino era morir en esa batalla¿ Y si yo solamente había aumentado toda su tristeza, esas y mas incógnitas pasaban por mi mente, me hacían sentir tan egoísta, una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, el seguía viendo hacia la ventana. Yo solamente sonreí, bese su frente y camine hacia la salida de el cuarto, solo quería salir corriendo y maldecir mi frenética manera de retener a los que amo, el ahora me consideraba culpable de su desdicha, y yo solo había actuado por amor.- Tinania, no te vayas, tengo algo que decirte- dijo el, en realidad yo no quería quedarme, pero sabia que todo lo que pudiera pasar era importante – Tinania, si muero me gustaría que regresaras a tu casa, pero a mi no me gustaría poner un pie en u lugar e el que no soy bien recibido- dijo el mientras tosía, yo no podía dar una respuesta a eso, solamente lo miraba con una expresión de dolor en mi cara – Prométeme que jamás me llevaras ahí- dijo el haciendo un fallido intento por tomar mi mano, y tome la suya y le dije suavemente – Eso no te lo puedo prometer, sabes que yo haría todo por verte bien, y ahora descansa, mañana partiremos- le dije soltando su mano y besando su frente, el me dijo algo que no pude descifrar, pero decido dejar su habitación.

Salí a los jardines de la casa de Legolas, caminaba por ellos, justo cuando vi una flor muy parecida a la que Lebryn me regalo aquella tarde que lo conocí, aquella tarde que me enamore de el con solo verlo, fue entonces cuando comprendí la verdad detrás de los ojos de Legolas, todo tenia sentido, Lebryn iba a morir no importaba todo lo que hiciera, no importaba todo lo que intentara, yo corría, solo quería encontrar a Legolas por haberme escondido todo, reclamarle por haberla tomado como estúpida y creerla todavía una pequeña niña que no se podía cuidar sola.

Entonces lo vio y se detuvo, se acerco lentamente a el – Legolas, serias tan amable de explicarme porque me había escondido la verdad sobre Lebryn- dijo ella bastante alterada – Ya sabes que yo solamente quiero protegerte, y si retenerte aquí es una manera de hacerlo, entonces que así sea, además no creo que seas tan ciega como para no ver la realidad- rebatió el recogiendo las flores del piso – Bueno, es comprensible de ti, tu siempre quieres tener todo, pero nunca das nada, lo haces todo a tu manera, y esperas que lo que tu quieres sea lo que los demás queremos- le dije con un tono triunfante, en realidad yo sabia que esa era la única manera de detenerlo – Di lo que quieras, el hecho es que no puedes soportar que alguien se preocupe realmente por ti y mejor decides ignorar el hecho de que talvez en realidad si eres importante- dijo el, el sabia que esa era la única manera de vencerme, sabia que era cierto que mi orgullo era muy grande como para aceptar que si era importante para las personas.

Entonces comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa, y Legolas me seguía, ninguno de los dos hablaba, creo que ambos estábamos muy lastimados, y ninguno de los dos quería admitir su error, llegamos a la casa , yo ya había tomado mi decisión, pero esta vez le pediría a Legolas que me acompañara, probablemente seria de mucha ayuda. El acepto de inmediato.

Y así recogimos todo lo necesario y partimos hacia mi "hogar", todavía me pregunto como seré recibida, solo el tiempo podra decirlo.

Bueno he ahí otro capitulo... gracias a mis 2 lectoras!... nos vemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aloha! Bueno empiezo a escribir otro capitulo... espero que sea de su agrado... en realidad no estoy de mucho humor (espero que no se vea reflejado en al historia) ahora los reviews.

_**Firts-ayanami**: Todas la opiniones son importantes, mas la de una de las mejores escritoras de todo el site. Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, y aun así tratare de ser mucho mas descriptiva, por cierto tengo una pequeña duda ¿de cuantos capítulos debe ser una historia decente, bueno nos leemos!_

_**Andraya TheLat:** ya arregle lo de los reviews... creo... bueno regresando al fic. Talvez sea mi culpa que no hayas entendido, pero te explico, mira lo que pasa es que Lebryn es o mas bien era una persona muy orgullosa, al igual que Tinania, de hecho por eso es que se atraen, pero eso se mencionara mas adelante, bueno el hecho es que Lebryn es muy orgulloso, y preferiría mil veces morir en manos de los orcos, junto a sus hermanos "como dice su destino", que morir "indignamente" lejos de su familia ayudado por su novia elfa. Espero que haya esclarecido tus dudas, y si no es así... bueno tu solo hazme mas preguntas y ¡ las responderé con gusto! . Y sobre Legolas en medio del bosque.. en parte es porque si e la historia era muy antipático, mas bien estaba muy dolido, o algo semejante, y en parte porque no soy muy conocedora de los lugares ( tachota para mi), y esa es la razón de porque Legolas estaba en el bosque._

_**Davinci:** Bueno, en realidad creo que tu historia es muy buena, y lejos de atrofiar mi mente en realidad la desenmaraña. Bueno creo que tus sospechas son ciertas... pero van a pasar muchas cosas ya veras! Así que no esperes conocer a la familia de Tinania por lo pronto, por lo menos no como familia directamente, y no a todos directamente._

Bueno ahora si a la historia

Teniendo ya todo en su lugar, Legolas, Lebryn, y yo decidimos emprender el viaje hacia mi "hogar", y así de repente empecé a ver el camino de regreso, en realidad no había cambiado nada, en esos instantes pensaba en mi familia, ellos mismos me habían

rechazado, yo no podría regresar, en realidad no podía pero debía regresar, debía hacer a un lado mi orgullo por mucho que me costara, ahora había algo mas en juego, algo mas importante que mis rencillas familiares y mi ansiedad por "rebelarme".

Tendremos que quedarnos en alguna posada o algo así- dijo Legolas para sacarme de el trance en el que se encontraba, solamente lo mire y asentí, pero Legolas no podía hacerme entrar en razón, era como mi mente estuviera muy lejos – Iremos a la casa de algunos amigos, y ahí podremos ver las heridas de Lebryn y ver que se puede hacer mientras llegamos a Rivendel, y...- Legolas iba a decir unas cuantas palabras, pero lo interrumpí gritándole – Y...¿podremos esperar y ver el final de cerca, o talvez, solo talvez ¿ podríamos demostrarle a Tinania que en realidad estaba equivocada, o simplemente- mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse cada vez mas débil – o simplemente podríamos... podríamos- yo no pude continuar y sin querer me tire a los brazos de Legolas.

Legolas pensaba muchas cosas mientras la abrazaba. Pensaba en que , el, que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amigo siempre deseando ser su amante, pero el no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía anhelar algo que jamás podría tener, así que se conformo con abrazarla y tratar de transmitir todos sus sentimientos en ese cálido abrazo.

Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien- dijo el tratando de hacer que me sintiera mejor, entonces me desprendí de sus brazos y fui a revisar como se encontraba Lebryn.

El se encontraba en la parte de atrás de nuestro vehículo, cualquiera que este haya sido, eso es algo que no recuerdo, Lebryn veía hacia fuera con una mirada ansiosa y desesperada, talvez, de aluna manera el también reconocía el camino de regreso.

Tinania, siento haberte hablado de esa forma ayer- dijo con el con una voz entre cortada, yo solo le indique que guardara silencio y descansara, me recosté a el lado de el, verlo así me partía el alma, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer, todo estaba fuera de mi alcance. – Tu sabes que yo no quería decir esas cosas, Tinania no quiero morir sin decirte lo mucho que te amo- dijo el tomando mi mano con fuerza.

Yo no sabia que decirle¿Cómo saber si lo que le diría era lo correcto, y mis ojos que nunca pudieron mentir, leían en su corazón un terrible dolor y angustia, angustia de dejarme, miedo de no saber que hay mas allá – Descansa Lebryn, pronto llegaremos a un lugar a dormitar- le dije mientras le daba un ligero beso, mis labios tocaron los suyos, pero sus labios estaban fríos, eso me preocupaba, me preguntaba si realmente llegaríamos a Rivendel.

Llegaremos pronto- dijo Legolas, mirando hacia el horizonte, solo el podía ver el lugar como cercano, yo no veía nada, me parecería ver a lo lejos unos puntos, pero nada parecido a un lugar donde quedarse – No lo ves ¿o si ? – replico el, en realidad yo no lo veía – es justo lo que sucederá- continuo – Ves, tu vas perdiendo todo lo que tuviste, ahora ya no puedes ver como antes, y supongo que tu mente es tan ciega como la de los humanos- concluyo el.

En esos momentos juro que quería matarlo, quería tomar su cuello en mis manos y apretarlo y verlo morir lentamente, pero en lugar de eso preferí hacerme la que no escuchaba, sabia que eso lo haría enfadar mas, así que decidí voltearme, sin duda su comentario me había hecho reflexionar, miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de ver mas allá, pero no podía, solo veía unos puntillos en la lejanía, nada parecido a una casa, y de cerca solo veía hierba y mas hierba, praderas verdes, unos cuantos arroyos pero en realidad no veía mas allá como se supone que debería de ver siendo yo una elfa, como se supone que todos los elfos ven, pero¿ Como era posible que estuviera perdiendo mis habilidades, mas bien ¿ Porque? o... ¿ Por quien?

Bueno, aquí estamos, te ayudare con Lebryn, tu ve hacia adentro, bueno, toca la puerta primero- dijo el indicando la puerta como si yo estuviera estúpida, en realidad Legolas se esforzaba tanto en mostrar lo que había perdido, yo ya lo sabia, pero no había razón para demostrarlo, aunque si, el siempre me ayudaba, y aunque el haya sido de los que mas me apoyo cuando tome la decisión de irme con Lebryn, el siempre trataba de demostrarme mis errores para que aprendiera de ellos. Mi mirada lo fulmino, pero como ya había comentado, en estas circunstancias no había tiempo para rabietas infantiles.

Toque la puerta y cuando abrieron creí que me iba a desmayar - ¡ Hola hermanita!- dijo una figura muy familiar para mi, lo bastante familiar como para no estar planeado, era mi hermano Elohir. Yo puse cara de "me voy a morir", y el me miraba con cara de " se ve que no sabias que iba a estar aquí", me abrazo, y el decidió salir y ayudar a Legolas.

Pero cual seria mi sorpresa cuando otra figura familiar se acerco a mi, mi cara no mejoro, de hecho creo que se palideció mas - ¿ No sabias a donde te traían verdad?- dijo mi otro hermano, Elladan, yo solo negué con la cabeza

Desde mucho antes, yo presentía que algo no estaba en orden, es decir, que esto ya estaba planeado, mas no me imagina que tan planeado estaba así que ya han de imaginar mi sorpresa al momento que abrieron la puerta, me pregunto como es que no me lo esperaba, talvez era cierto y en realidad estaba perdiendo mis "habilidades elficas".

Pero una cosa era cierta mi habilidad para leer corazones seguía igual de intuitiva, mucha gente dice que lo herede de mi padre, a mi me gusta decir que no, entonces gracias a mi habilidad para leer corazones yo ya sabia muchas cosas sobre Legolas, yo ya sabia lo que el sentía por mi, Pero el no sabia, por lo menos su corazón no sabia que yo jamás podría corresponderle.

¡Elladan!- trate de parecer sorprendida, aunque mas bien parecía muerta de lo pálida que estaba, me abrasé a el, mostrándole todos mis miedos, y parecía que el los entendía porque cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte tratando de que estos miedos se fueran

Hermanito, me ahogas – le dije mientras me soltaba de sus brazos. El había entendido todo lo que había tratado de decirle desde el primer instante que llegue a la misteriosa casa

Si , lo se ni que lo digan, pero bueno mas vale corto que nunca, prometo hacer capitulos mas largos, y definitivamente estar mas disponible... bueno espero que les haya gustado y escriban reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Aloha! Bueno empiezo a escribir otro capitulo, este será diferente, escribiré mas de lo normal, a si que preparen sus ojos para la historia.

**Advertencia**

Quiero decirles mucha gente cree que los gemelos hijos de Elrond por lo tanto hermanos de Tinania son por lo general graciosos y divertido, ahora verán, no es que no lo sean, el problema y talvez a la mayoría no le agrade la idea, es que a mi en lo personal no me agrada mostrar caretas positivas, y verán siempre he creído en la teoría de el gemelo malo, espero que eso no disminuya a mis lectores... si les molesta de alguna manera podrían decirlo, y yo veré que hacer. Sin más comentarios me retiro... a los reviews!

_**Andraya TheLat**¡no puedo creer que no te lo esperabas!... bueno debo de haber sido mala describiendo... espero que te gusta este capitulo, y espero que no te decepciones de mi percepción de los gemelillos, jejeje bueno see u! Y nos estamos leyendo. Por cierto gracias por ayudarme con las rayitas casi me vuelvo loca con eso... en realidad estoy bastante bruta para eso.._

_**Firts- ayanami**: bueno veo que te da alegría ver a los gemelitos, y como dije en mi advertencia espero que te agrade mi visión de ellos, pero ya sabes se aceptan criticas. Bueno nos leemos cuídate!_

_**Adrián**: que bueno que te guste mi historia... sigue leyendo, erz km! Y que bueno que te guste LOTR _

_**GHiKi:** ¡Gracias por checar mi historia, y bueno Lebryn morirá pronto... pero no tan pronto tiene algunos capítulos mas de vida... y creo que no te va a agradar mi visión de los gemelos, pero bueno si no te agrada puedes pasar tus quejas se aceptan cometarios y recomendaciones, te explico, por lo normal mi historia no será muy feliz y me agrada la teoría de el gemelo malo, eso es lo que yo prefiero, espero que no te moleste ese pequeño detallito. Nos leemos cuídate _

Ahora a la historia

* * *

Elladan comprendía por todo lo que yo pasaba, pero mas tarde fue el turno de platicar con Elrohir, el estaba sentado en una mecedora se mecía lentamente como pensando muy bien en lo que me iba a decir, como buscando la manera correcta de decirme cosas que sonarían mal de todas maneras.

Yo nunca aprobé tu relación con ese hombre, ese simple mortal, y lo sabes Tinania- dijo el dirigiéndose a mi, sus palabras, simple mortal resonaban en mi cabeza como ecos mortales que se encargaban de mutilar mi alma – Elrohir, yo nunca aprobé tu manera de expresarte de los simples mortales- respondí, mis palabras expresaban cólera, ni siquiera por esos momentos podía quedarse callado, no podía respetar mi dolor, mientras me hablaba yo recordaba a mi padre, sus palabras eran tan parecida, que en lugar de ver a mi hermano veía a mi padre, lo veía, y eso me causaba rabia, no es que guardara un sentimiento de rabia hacia mi padre si no que nunca olvidare que me abandono cundo mas lo necesitaba.

Tinania, no seas terca, es obvio que no lo amas, solo te enamoraste de su imagen, y encontraste en una muy buena razón para dar la contra a ada- dijo el, el se acerco a mi, pero yo preferí alejarme antes de que lo matara por las estupideces que había dicho.

Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado Tinania, pero esto es algo indefendible, tus razones son infundadas, además tienes que recordar que antes de ser la amante de ese salvaje eres Tinania de Rivendel, la estrella de la noche, y Rivendel ,ese es tu verdadero hogar- la palabra hogar me sacaba de quicio, pero aun así deje que continuara yo quería ver que tan lejos llegaba su prejuicio hacia mi – Tu gente te necesita, a ti, solo a ti, por increíble que lo creas- entonces ahora si no deje que terminara, me dirigí a el con una mirada fulminante, el noto la rabia de mis ojos y se dejo caer de nuevo en la mecedora.

Ya tenemos a Arwen para que haga sus trabajos de princesa, ella tan hermosa y perfecta puede con todo, ella se preocupa por los demás, ella es desinteresada, ella tiene los mejores sentimientos de toda tierra media, ella es simplemente mejor que yo (n/a: nótese que no odio a Arwen para nada ) Elrohir sonrió, había logrado lo que quería hacer enojar a Tinania – ¿ no te gustaría regresar a Rivendel, solo para mostrarle que ella hace todo mal?- el sonreía de manera sarcástica y arrogante – bueno, pues déjame decirte, que, la única que hizo las cosas mal eres tu, hermanita, tu te vas a quedar solita cuando tu salvaje muera – Elrohir planeaba continuar, pero lo golpeé y le hice una señal de que salieran.

No quiero causar problemas aquí, ni ruido ni nada ¿entendido?- dijo Tinania, su puño le dolía, y a Elrohir le sangraba la mejilla.

* * *

¿ Que tan mal esta la situación- pregunto Legolas, como queriendo que le mintieran, como esperando oír que en realidad Lebryn podía llegar a Rivendel, solamente llegar, y talvez pasar un día o dos. Al contrario de su creencia Elladan movió su cabeza en señal de tolerancia, pero sus ojos confirmaban las sospechas de Legolas, el comprendió el mensaje, Elladan pidió a Legolas que los dejara solos en la habitación, y Legolas asintió y se fue. 

¿Realmente amas a mi hermana?- dijo Elladan, en realidad eso era lo que menos quería preguntar, pero era lo que mas pensaba preguntar, Lebryn trato de moverse, pero Elladan hizo una señal de desaprobación y Lebryn se quedo quieto – Realmente la amo, y no quiero perderla, pero se que mi vida es fugaz, tal como lo sospechaban todos ustedes, y no quiero dejarla sola, no quiero que pase malos tiempos-dijo Lebryn.

El no se atrevía a decirle a Elladan lo que realmente pensaba, pero que mas le quedaba iba a morir de todas maneras, y Elladan jamás había podido leer los ojos de Lebryn, en realidad ese mortal era especial. Aunque nunca se le vio color en la piel, ya que era muy pálido, Lebryn siempre mostraba brillo y seguridad, cosa que obviamente hizo que Tinania cayera rendida a sus pies, los ojos de Lebryn eran negros tan negros que sus pupilas no se daban a notar, y de cierta manera el siempre había sido extraño.

Yo respeto todas las decisiones que mi hermana pueda tomar Lebryn, pero he de confesarte que yo también tengo el temor de que cuando tu tiempo se agote, ella pueda cometer una tontería- dijo Elladan, el miraba fijamente los ojos de Lebryn, mas no conseguía nada. Para ese entonces Lebryn, que pensaba que no importaba lo que hiciera iba a morir de todas maneras, decidió abrirse con Elladan, ya que sabia que el verdaderamente respetaba las decisiones de Tinania

¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – dijo Lebryn con demasiado esfuerzo, el sabía que tenía que ser rápido su tiempo se agotaba, y su voz se cortaba, este debería ser el final, Elladan pudo entonces leer en los ojos de Lebryn temor a muchas cosas, pero lo que mas le aterraba era miedo de perder a Tinania –Podrías alejar a ese maldito elfo de Tinania ¡no, mas bien a ambos elfos, me refiero a tu estúpido gemelo, y el rubio que nos trajo aquí- Elladan no podía comprender el comentario de Lebryn, en parte era posible que sintiera celos de Legolas, pero de Elrohir, eso lo dudaba mucho, entonces se atrevió a hacer otra pregunta - ¿ Porque habría de protegerla de su propio hermano?- dijo el con un tono de curiosidad – Bueno tu mismo podrás comprenderlo al abrir la puerta, pero antes promete que cumplirás mi favor, para que me creas, yo moriré un día después de haber llegado a Rivendel, y Elrohir junto con Lord Elrond harán sentir a Tinania como necia, cosa que ella detesta, entonces ella se va a tirar al vacío, y morirá, todo un 8 de Abril una semana después de mi muerte- concluyo el, Elladan tenia la cara pálida, en realidad estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez comprendió, Lebryn no era un simple mortal, el percibió muchas cosas – y sobre Legolas, que hay de el – dijo Elladan – Sobre el, veras el siempre ha deseado ser mas que amigo de Tinania, y si ella sobrevive, el estará ahí para fastidiarla, y ella terminara cediendo, y no va a soportar mas perdidas- concluyo el tratando de ser breve. El semblante de Elladan no cambio, sino empeoro, sus cabellos callan ahora sobre su cara y no mostraba señal de emoción alguna¿perdidas¿de que? O... ¿ de quien?.

Elladan dejo de pensar, primero prefirió dirigirse a la puerta y verificar si lo que Lebryn decía era cierto, después de todo con los gritos de Tinania cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo que una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo, auque el no escuchaba los gritos, cosa extraña. El abrió la puerta para encontrarse con nada, el se volvió hacia Lebryn y le dijo que buscara mas haya de lo que sus ojos veía, entonces salió

* * *

Legolas había estado escuchando todo (n/a: que metiche! ¬¬) , se preguntaba como es que el podría fastidiar a Tinania, si lo único que hacia era amarla en secreto, y lo único que no quería hacer era lastimarla, pero talvez, su amor era lo que iba a lastimarla, claro que el no podía concebir esa idea, seguramente el mortal deba de haber inventado todo, solo tendría que esperar para ver si su primera predicción era cierta, y si así lo era, el estaría muy al pendiente de que Tinania, muy al pendiente de que no se acercara a algún vacío.

* * *

Elladan abrió la puerta y miro mas allá de lo que sus ojos le daba, solo para quedarse helado, y ver a Tinania golpear a Elrohir con demasiada furia para ser ella, Elrohir no ponía resistencia, pero eso no era lo que lo dejaba helado, sino que Lebryn había acertado. Entonces si había acertado en lo de Elrohir, probablemente acertaría en todo lo demás, acertaría en la probablemente de Tinania, y acertaría en lo de su padre y Elrohir, acertaría en lo de Legolas, y también acertaría en lo de las perdidas, pero Elladan seguia pensando de que o de quien serian exactamente las perdidas. 

Tinania, Elohir, ambos dejen de pelear y entren a la casa- dijo Elladan, el y Elohir eran gemelos, pero de cierta manera Elladan destacaba por ser mas maduro y pasaba por el mayor. Sin duda alguna el seria el heredero de Rivendel, porque de todas las maneras que lo vieras el era el mas indicado, ya que Elrohir era muy inmaduro para heredar Rivendel, y de alguna manera también era muy arrogante. Arwen, sellaría su destino mas adelante, y haría así imposible su probable nombramiento como reina de Rivendel, y por ultimo, yo, para empezar yo soy la menor, era obvio que era la que menos posibilidades tenia, yo soy la mas orgullosa, la diferente, la que de ninguna manera seria parte de ese mundo perfecto, y aunque la dama Galadriel estaba de acuerdo con mi manera de ser, ya que según ella yo tenia en coraje que le faltaba a todos mis hermanos, eso no cambiara la visión de mi padre hacia mi, el siempre me ha visto como un ser que ha de ser perfecto, no como a una elfa común y corriente.

Elladan dejo que Elrohir se adelantara y entonces se acerco a mi - Tinania, tenemos que hablar- dijo el con una voz cortada y temblorosa

* * *

¿que le dira Elladan a Tinania ¿sera cierta la prediccion de Lebryn?desbubralo todo en el capitulo 5 de la hija prodiga 

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo, se supone que seria largo, pero en realidad no soy tan buena escritora... así que disfruten mi mediocridad mientras escribo mas tonterías, ya saben, comentarios quejas en sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha, aquí escribo otro capitulo, no creo que este muy largo porque en realidad no estoy nada inspirada

Ahora los reviews, lo bueno es que nadie se molesto por mi imagen de los gemelos, alguien tenia que ser el malvado ¿o no?

Ahora a la historia

* * *

Me preguntaba porque estaba perdiendo mis "habilidades" elficas, talvez Elohir tenia razón, y ese era el precio que tenia que pagar para estar con Lebryn, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, pero, aunque el precio fuera alto, a mí no me importaba pagar nada, no me importaba que tan alto fuera el precio, prefiero unos instantes felices que una eternidad amarga.

- Tinania, porque no dijiste que Lebryn no era como cualquier otro, talvez la reacción de ada hubiera sido diferente- dijo Elladan, de cierta manera eso era lo que quería que todos vieran, eso era lo que yo quería que todos entendieran, quería que entendieran que nadie es simple, mas bien que ningún simple mortal es tan simple como parece. Yo no tenia ganas de discutir y tampoco Elladan, así que ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, trataba de escuchar sonidos distantes sin ningún éxito. Yo pensaba muchas cosas y pasando por una habitación por fin pude escuchar algo – ¿Crees que haya funcionado lo de sus poderes?- dijo una voz distante que Tinania no lograba descifrar, parecía ser la de un hombre, debería de ser uno de mis hermanos, - tiene que volver no importa lo que tenga que pasar- dijo otra voz parecida ala primera.

Yo preferí no escuchar mas y me dirigí a mi habitación, en realidad la conversación aunque referente a mis poderes no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, eso lo arreglaría después, ahora solo quería descansar un rato, para luego cuidar a Lebryn, y probablemente salir de esa casa.

La recamara seguía igual que como la había dejado, esa casa escondía muchas cosas, recuerdo que cuando Elladan, Elohir, Arwen y yo éramos pequeños, yo la mas pequeña, solíamos ir a esa casas cuando hacíamos enojar a ada, era tan divertido mi recamara, la verde era la mas grande, también fue ahí donde me refugie con Lebryn cuando huí de casa, no entiendo como ada supo de ese lugar, ese lugar siempre fue nuestro secreto recuerdo cuando Gandalf lo construyo, éramos tan felices con algo tan secreto, con algo tan simple, y ahora todos éramos unos monstruos de cierta maneras, ahora todos escondíamos nuestros propios secretos, en lugar de contarnos todo como lo hacíamos antes, y aunque yo siempre lo sabia todo con leer sus ojos ya nada era igual, ya ninguno confiaba en el otro, en lugar de 4 hermanos éramos 4 espíritus distantes.

Eso me lastimaba mucho, ya no éramos cómplices, la vida no era como esperábamos, después de todo, los elfos no éramos tan perfectos y armoniosos como toda la tierra media dijo que éramos. No éramos o que nadie esperaba, no éramos lo que nuestro propio padre deseaba, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ninguno. Mis pensamientos eran mas profundos cada vez, así que decidí ya no pensar mas y dormir un rato ya que mis profundas ojeras daban miedo – pareces orco, ya duérmete- me dijo Legolas mientras pasaba por mi cuarto y me miraba viendo hacia el techo, el también había sido parte de nuestras incontables travesuras, y ahora el era el único que estaba conmigo y me apoyaba, reconozco que en un tiempo lo ame, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, yo no podía amarlo, mi corazón ya no le pertenecía ni le volvería a pertenecer. Legolas se acerco a mi – En que tanto piensas Tinania, Lebryn estará bien, ahora duérmete- dijo el besando mi frente, como me molesta que haga eso, creyendo que me podrá hacer dudar, como me molesta que crea que todavía tiene oportunidad de lograr algo.

El se fue de mí recamara, así de repente¿habrá leído mi mente, no lo se pero si no lo ha hecho en los últimos 120 años no tiene porque empezar ahora. Rabiando me recosté en m cama de nuevo y dormí profundamente, sin sueños.

Cuando desperté ya era de día, y eso solo significaba que era de partir, yo no quería moverme de la cama, inconscientemente volví a dormir – Tinania, tenemos que partir- dijo una silueta que no identificaba con los ojos cerrados como los tenia, yo solamente asentí, me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, por lo menos el agua me despertara, pensé mientras me dirigía hacia allá. Tome un poco de agua y la pase por mi cara, sentí la frescura de el liquido en ese momento y desperté de mi coma mental.

Todo estaba ya listo, solo esperaban que yo llegara, solo eso, y entonces llegue y camine hacia donde estaban ellos, me señalaron un caballo, donde yo viajaría.

- Llegaremos rápidamente- dijo Elladan, al ver mi cara de angustia, pero no importaba cuantas cosas me dijera el, yo no me sentía segura, sabia que algo no estaba en orden, el camino era igual, pero algo se escondía – Elladan, talvez este paranoica, pero siento que algo no esta bien- le dije en voz baja – Lo que no esta bien... es tu cabeza hermanita- dijo Elrohir tratando de fastidiarme, Elladan los fulmino a ambos con la mirada y ahogo nuestras enormes ganar de despedazarnos en la vereda – Tu cabeza es la incorrecta, porque yo también siento que algo no anda bien- replico Legolas hacia Elrohir, quien ahora estaba rojo de el coraje, yo sonreí de una manera irónica, y el solamente volteo a el horizonte.

Elrohir sabia que algo no estaba bien, pero lo que no sabia era que su hermana también lo sabía, según el Tinania ya no tenia nada, de eso estaba seguro, Elrohir pensaba e lo que se aproximaba, mas el no haría nada, si los Valar querían que eso sucediera, ese no era su problema

Seguimos caminando con cautela procurando no dar muchas vueltas, y yo con cada paso que daba, cada vez que me acercaba a Rivendel, mis sentidos se agudizaban, y mas estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien, sentía que nos perseguían. De repente algo me dijo que volteara y sin saber porque dispare una flecha a la nada, un cadáver cayo frente nuestros ojos, aparentemente era un orco, todos voltearon a verme, yo solo encogí los hombros, en realidad estaba sorprendida.

Como había llegado yo a saber que éramos seguidos por un orco, y si era un talvez había mas, lo que significaba que estábamos en peligro, Legolas me miro y asintió, entonces supe que estábamos en verdadero peligro. Elladan me ordeno que me quedara dentro del carruaje con Lebryn

* * *

Hey lectorcillas lo siento pero no contestare reviews los contestare todo seguidos en el proximo capitulo.. lo siento es que no soy feliz por el momento 


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno Gente aquí esta él capitulo 6

* * *

Los siguientes minutos estuve dentro del carruaje, cuidando de Lebryn, pensando en lo peor, Lebryn yacía inconsciente y yo estaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada. Prácticamente como siempre, sin actuar, esta vez tenia que ser diferente, Lebryn no podía morir, eso lo sabíamos todos, mas bien parecía que solo yo lo sabia.

Elrohir había estado actuando extraño, el había estado muy cercea de Lebryn, y eso no era normal, ya que Elrohir siempre lo había odiado

* * *

-Hola mortal- dijo Elrohir acercándose a Lebryn, el traía en pequeño frasco en sus manos, y Lebryn lo miro inquisitivamente – Los elfos solemos saber lo que los humanos quieren, yo se lo que tu quieres- Lebryn se acomodo y se levanto, lo miro peor que la primera vez – Que puedes saber tu estúpido elfo inmaduro- dijo Lebryn retando a Elrohir, lo malo es que Lebryn no sabia que Elrohir era capaz de llegar muy lejos con tal de cumplir lo que quería – se que quiere estar con ella para siempre- dijo Elrohir señalándome a lo lejos mientras platicaba con Elladan y Legolas

- Se mas claro elfo- dijo Lebryn con un tono mas amenazador , Elrohir se acerco a Lebryn – digamos que quiero tanto a mi hermanita que te podría dar cierta sustancia que te haría sanar rápidamente – dijo Elrohir. Lebryn parecía mas interesado – ¿ Y que quieres a cambio elfo?- dijo Lebryn desconfiando de las palabras de Elrohir – Primero, me llamo Elrohir, segundo no quiero nada gracias- dijo el dejando el frasco cerca de Lebryn, el lo tomo y lo bebió rápidamente regresando el frasco a Elrohir quien lo tomo sonriendo – ten una vida prospera larga querido Lebryn- dijo Elrohir saliendo de donde Lebryn e encontraba.

* * *

Legolas Elladan y Elohir caminaron sigilosamente con sus pasos inaudibles por ser elfos, y así pasaron mucho tiempo caminando, tanto tiempo que empezaron a dudar que en realidad haya habido algunos orcos cerca. Justo entonces una flecha de orco paso muy cerca de Elrohir y él contraatacó con una flecha certera que dejo al orco sin vida.

Camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Lebryn, ahí mientras yo temía por la vida de Lebryn, Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir peleaban para sobrevivir.

Hay momentos en nuestras vidas, donde la vida y la muerte cuelgan de un pequeño hilo que puede romperse en cualquier momento, la vida es frágil y la muerte ágil. Eso pensaba mientras veía a Lebryn agonizar y pensaba en como les iría a los chicos luchando con los orcos.

* * *

Los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque y un montón de orcos salió de la nada, los orcos se acomodaron haciendo un circulo entre ellos, los orcos se acercaron y ellos no dudaron en atacarlos, pero los elfos eran más hábiles y rápidamente por cada ataque orco una flecha certera por parte de los elfos era disparada dejando a varios orcos sin vida.

Legolas apuntaba a un orco en la oscuridad al igual que Elladan y Elrohir, pero Legolas lo hacia con una razón, el no quería que nada le pasara a Tinania, el no quería que nada pudiera lastimarla. El solo imaginarlo le causaba una sensación de dolor en su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar.

Inspirado por esa sensación Legolas mando una flecha al vacío y mato a un orco a lo lejos, la situación era extraña, era como si supiera que, o cual seria el siguiente movimiento de cada uno de los orcos, de cierta manera su cuerpo no le respondía. Elohir y Elladan se asombraron de la manera en que Legolas peleaba, con tanta pasión, con tanto empeño, con todas sus fuerzas.

Para Elrohir era difícil comprender las razones de Legolas para pelear, así que él lo atribuía a una extraña razón para demostrar que era superior. Mas sin embargo Elladan comprendía totalmente la razón de Legolas para pelear, en realidad era bastante sencillo para él, simplemente Legolas estaba enamorado de Tinania, eso era una fuerza suficiente como para superara a millones de elfos en cualquier ataque.

(Elladan siguió pensado) Y probablemente esa misma fuerza era la que mantenía a Lebryn con vida, la fuerza que lo ayudaba a tomar ese respiro que alargaba su probablemente miserable y dolorosa vida.

Legolas se dirigió al más grande de los orcos, y saco sus espadas para derrotarlo, se dirigió hacia él más grande de os orcos y lo ataco, el orco parecía conocer los movimientos del elfo porque los esquivaba con facilidad, el orco se dirigió a Legolas hizo un movimiento que tiro al elfo al suelo, Legolas miro la situación con pánico, Elrohir al ver a Legolas aterrado por el miedo corrió en su auxilio, pero al ver al orco cayo en pánico al igual que Legolas, Elladan se dirigió al, tratando de no sentir lo mismo y con su espada brinco en la espalda del orco y al momento de hacer contacto con la piel del orco, este se desvaneció.

Los 3 elfos se miraron y asintieron, los 3 habían sentido pánico, algo que no era muy común en los elfos, jamás pánico, talvez nervios, nunca pánico, los 3 ignoraban que sucedía, y sus corazones latían fuertemente y se veían unos a otros sin saber que decir.

* * *

Yo trataba de concentrarme en mis hermanos y en Legolas pero no tuve ningún éxito, entonces vi como de repente Lebryn se movía incómodamente – Lebryn... ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, el se movió un poco, hizo un sonido indicando dolor – La luna esta hermosa, desde aquí no puedo verla bien- dijo él entre quejidos - ¿ podrías llevarme a verla?- dijo él mientras yo lo veía con admiración, parecía haber recuperado el optimismo, talvez se estaba recuperando, él empezó a respirar con facilidad y sus movimientos era más suaves sin tanto esfuerzo

* * *

Legolas tuvo una sensación extraña en su pecho y cayo inconsciente.

En sueños vio como su Tinania sostenía un cuerpo enfermo ambos viendo hacia la luna, y de un momento a otro el sujeto movió lastimosamente la mano, la dirigió al rostro de Tinania y después de casi tocarla, el dejo de respirar, y él vio como una muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de un cuerpo sin vida, esta imagen partió su corazón, y el pudo ver el espíritu del sujeto mirándola con desesperación, ambos sin poder hacer nada.

Después el elfo pudo mirar como el alma del sujeto ya difunto se acercaba al y lo miraba buscando en el una respuesta, ala que Legolas no respondió, después vio como su amada seguía el alma y se dirigía a un vació y caía en él sin poner ninguna resistencia.

Justo lo que Lebryn había mencionada antes en el refugio de los gemelos. Pero el alma en lugar de caer con Tinania regresaba con Legolas y lo sacudía, este al ver que no había ninguna respuesta se dejo caer también el precipicio, entonces Legolas lo comprendió, este era Lebryn pidiendo su ayuda, él sintió un golpe en el corazón y se dejo caer al suelo y dio un grito de rabia.

-Lebryn morirá esta noche, lo siento- dijo Elladan mirando a su hermano, quien a su vez veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Legolas, quien tenia fiebre- Pero él dijo que moriría hasta llegar a Rivendel, te dije que era un farsante- dijo Elrohir- serias tan amble de callarte por lo menos ahora- dijo Elladan con tranquilidad.

- Veras, hermano, hay cosas que no puedes apreciar , pero al igual que en el anochecer, talvez el mejor momento para morir no es precisamente el mismo que esta designado- concluyo Elrohir , Elladan lo miro con cara de duda, pero el sol suspiro al ver la inmadurez del futuro heredero de Rivendel. – Es algo que jamás comprenderás hermanito, aver... Mira lo que trato de decir es que Lebryn probablemente se adelanto al destino, su fecha preescrita por el destino era dentro de 2 días, pero la ha logrado adelantársele a la misma muerte- dijo Elrohir.parecía, que le explicaba esto a un niño de 5 años (n/a: (años de mortales por supuesto) Elladan comprendió, pero sabia que algo estaba oculto, nadie podía huir al destino asintió con la cabeza para que su hermano supiera que ya había comprendido. Sin embargo nada le quedaba claro.

Legolas despertó sudando frió, jadeando viendo 2 caras similares que lo veían con una expresión mezclada entre asombro y extrañeza, Legolas se paro en seco – Lebryn morirá esta noche- dijo él.

* * *

Ayude a Lebryn para que se pusiera de pie y se dirigieron hacia fuera ( n/a: creo que tengo muletillas, si es así ¡háganmelo saber please!) Él me señalo un lugar, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, yo sabia lo que estaba pasando pero no lo aceptaría, seguramente él quería respirar, tomar un poco de aire, depuse de todo, aunque la distancia fuera corta, por todos los contratiempos del viaje y la rapidez del carruaje, había hecho que un viaje simple se hubiera convertido en el viaje más largo, tedioso y tétrico que jamás hubiera recorrido en toda mi vida.

Nos sentamos juntos, y ambos observamos al cielo – Justo como cuando nos conocimos- dijo Lebryn, yo asentí, - ¿porque no hacemos lo mismo que ese día, tu miras las estrellas, yo te acompaño y después te tomo en mis brazos¿te parece? – dijo él, yo lo obedecí y me tire al césped lo mismo hizo él, de cierta manera, el se estaba comportando extraño y eso me asustaba – Lebryn, prométeme que jamás me vas a dejar sola- le dije, mi voz reflejaba miedo e inseguridad, el solo me tomo entre sus brazos, y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, el solo hecho de perderlo me aterraba.

– Tinania, tu sé que eso no te lo puedo prometer, y tu sabes que estoy condenado a una vida corta, pero también sabes que pase lo que pase, yo te amo y lo haré aun después de... - yo lo interrumpí con un beso, no quería escuchar la palabra muerte, nada parecido, el me abrazo aun mas fuerte y beso mi frente, yo me quede ahí en sus brazos, parecía que había recuperado su fuerza habitual. Pero así como la recupero por un instante así también la empezó a perder, el cayo al césped de nuevo.

- ¿ te sientes bien?- le pregunté, él parecía tener dificultad para respirar, y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, yo no sabia que hacer, me sentía imposibilitada para ayudarle, nunca pude salvar gente, nunca fui buena en eso, él empezó a ahogarse, mi corazón se detuvo, talvez le había llegado la hora – Levántate Lebryn te llevare adentro, ahí te curare- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, esas mismas lagrimas me nublaban la visión y yo me maldecía por ser tan débil.

Lebryn tomo mi mano con fuerza – Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, mejor déjame aquí, yo estaré bien, prefiero morir aquí, ahora- él dijo esto tosiendo, casi ahogándose, una mezcla de desesperación y rabia corrieron por mi mente, desesperación por no poder hacer nada, rabia porque sabia que a mí me faltaba mucho tiempo el se abrazo de mi – Así es exactamente como quería morir, cerca de ti- dijo el.- ¡no! Lebryn todo va a estar bien, te voy a llevar a Rivendel- le dije con decisión.

* * *

- Debemos de ir con ella, ayudarle , si nos apuramos talvez si lleguemos a Rivendel- dijo Legolas con un tono de terquedad inmadura e inútil, Elrohir negó con la cabeza

– Deja que ella lo despida- dijo Elladan, con paz en su voz – Pero... no podemos dejar que muera así nada mas- dijo Legolas desconcertado, ciertamente nunca había entendido a los elfos, y ahora los entendía menos – Así tiene que ser, es su destino- dijo Elladan tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Legolas intento moverse, pero Elrohir lo detuvo, y Legolas bufo en decepción y se conformo con ver la escena lleno de impotencia y furia. El veía como todo lo de su sueño de convertía en realidad y el realmente estaba haciendo lo mismo: nada.

* * *

- Lebryn te vas a poner bien, ya veras- le dije a Lebryn tratando de moverlo – Tinania te amo nunca lo olvides- dijo él pasando una mano por mi rostro humedecido por mis lagrimas – yo también te amo- le dije mientras él pasaba su mano por mi rostro, de repente su mano cayo al suelo y cerro sus ojos, yo me acerque a su rostro y lo bese en sus labios fríos – Lebryn despierta, vamos despierta- le grite llorando de rabia, el no estaba muerto, no podía dejarme – no puedes dejarme, no me puedes abandonar- le dije abrazándome a su helado cuerpo y un golpe de realidad me toco y supe que estaba muerto, - ¡no! Por favor ¡no tu no!- grite llorando no podía separarme del, lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte aferrándome a su cuerpo, ahora sin alma.

Legolas se acerco a mí, el tenia que hacer algo – Legolas ayúdame por favor, todavía hay cosas por hacer- le grite, en esos instantes no sentía nada, mi corazón había muerto junto con Lebryn – Vamonos Tinania, el ya esta muerto – dijo Legolas alejándome del cuerpo de Lebryn. – ¡no! Legolas, ayúdame te lo ruego- le dije alejándome del, regresando con Lebryn. Legolas me tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y me alejo de ahí, yo trataba de resistirme golpeaba su espalda, mientras veía como el cuerpo de Lebryn se alejaba de mi vista.

* * *

ohhhh que creían ¿qué Lebryn iba a vivir mas? Jaja inocentes! Cayeron redonditos en lo primero jejej si! Soy muy mala!

Gente aquí esta este capitulo que para mi gusto es el mejor que hecho! Soy tan feliz escribiendo cosas tétricas..

ahora a los reviews!

Dark Angel: Aloha! Que bueno que tengo una nueva lectora, que bueno que te agrada mi historia y ojala y la sigas leyendo.

Firts-ayanami: WoOo así que si te gustaron los gemelos? Bueno eso esta bien para mi! Sigue leyendo jejeje este capitulo te gustara

GHiKi: Hoy serás feliz al igual que todas las que querían la muerte de Lebryn jeje sigue leyendo nos vemos!

Andraya TheLat: wOoO.. si el capitulo anterior fue algo corto, pero lo compensare con este, espero que te agrade, y no Elrohir no le esta tomando el pelo a Tinania, le esta haciendo algo peor jejeje alguien tenia que ser malo


End file.
